


Ramsay is going to kill

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delusion, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Psycho, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ramsay沉浸在他的世界里。Ramsay决定创造他的世界。





	Ramsay is going to kill

PWP  现代 AU

 

Ramsay 坐在自家院子里自慰着，身上披着他父亲的宽大的睡衣衬衫，外裤和内裤都被他丢在身后绿化草坪上，按摩棒遥控也是。

 

Ramsay 沉浸在他自己的世界里。

 

穿白大褂的庸医和化着丑陋妆容的女护士把他绑起来，强迫他吃药，恐吓他，威胁他 ... 该死，有病的是他们，是 Domeric ，是那个贱女人，他们应该被饿死，被剥了皮示众三日再拿去喂狗。那些诊断他有病的庸医被挖了眼睛去做电休克，由他来亲自控制电流密度，他问那些恶心的人渣谁才是精神病人，谁才是存在妄想的人，谁才是该被绑起来治疗的。同时他将 Domeric 带到电休克房间里一旁观看，当然，他不要电击 Domeric ，他需要清醒的 Domeric  他要一边让他观看被电击的那些庸医，一边一刀刀剐下 Domeric  的皮。待这房间里只有他一个活人的时候，他告诉 Roose Bolton  ，他的父亲， Bolton  只有 Ramsay 才是唯一的继承人。

 

手上的频度不断收紧又加快，他喜欢带给自己快感的时候再加适度的疼痛，这样会爽得他双腿直颤。

 

他低声咒骂着，享受着一波又一波的快感，震动棒声音很小，他希望声音能更大些，他想让这个家里的所有人都听到他现在很爽，爽得直叫，叫到口水不可控地从嘴里流出来，毫无矜持可言。所有人都应该听见我多开心，尤其是他的父亲， Ramsay 想，他最应该听听他儿子的声音。

 

Ramsay 才不会傻得不知道究竟是谁把他送进精神病院！学校没有权力对一个行为异常的初中生强行关进精神病院！

 

一切都是他父亲指使的，当然了，在这里，什么都是他父亲的，一切都是他父亲意志的执行者。

 

他换了个姿势，把上半身横躺靠在柱子上，两腿岔开着继续撸动着阴茎，冰凉的柱子刺激得他激灵个不停，前列腺高潮带来腰腹一阵阵的热流酸疼，还有一股淡淡的尿意。

 

他决定忽略那感觉，因为他在这里排泄也不会怎么样。没人会在意。

 

他听到一阵轻轻的脚步声。他永远都能听出的脚步声。哪怕他浪叫得这么忘情。

 

“爸爸。”他放低叫声，甜腻地呼唤。手上动作不停，只是侧过身子顺便用动作把衣服敞地更开，实际上他更希望它掉下来。

 

“你妈妈可没有你这么淫荡无耻。”

 

“那我就是遗传了您的优秀基因。毕竟我是半个 Bolton! ” Ramsay 笑说，把插着粉红色按摩棒的屁股抬高给 Roose 看。

 

Roose 扯着他儿子过长的头发将他拽下座位来，手掌重重地拍在 Ramsay 一边屁股上，换来 Ramsay 一个奇怪又挑衅的眼神和一声做作的呻吟。

 

Roose 摁着 Ramsay 的腰强迫他弯下身子，抽出按摩棒扔到一边。

 

Ramsay 一手撑住石廊椅，一手保持着自慰的动作。但 Roose 很快拉开了他的胳膊，两条。他身上那件不属于他的衣服被剥下，成为束缚他双手的绑带。

 

Roose 开始打屁股，惩罚他的私生子。 Ramsay 很快没有力气保持着弯腰的姿势，他的双腿颤抖得越来越厉害，快要支撑不住，脸直接趴在冰凉的石椅上，他赤裸着，全身都在发抖。他觉得冷，但是屁股被打得又疼又辣。

 

但他绝不会表现出他感到无与伦比的快感。他喜欢这样，他喜欢父亲打他，惩罚他。他开始幻想父亲操他，他想试试 Roose Bolton 的鸡巴，在这里也可以，回屋里也行，但一直以来他最想要的是父亲在尸体旁边操他。

 

Roose Bolton  绝不知道他的私生子在听他告诉关于他母亲的故事时，脑子里在肖想他的鸡巴插在私生子自己的屁股里。

 

最好那具尸体是 Domeric 的。

 

“爸爸！” Ramsay 突然挣脱 Roose 掐住他腰的手，膝盖猛摔在地上重重一声，下巴和嘴巴也被石凳磕破一块， Ramsay 似乎没感到任何疼痛，改成跪姿转过身子，“我好难受啊 …… 爸爸帮帮我。”他用脸靠在 Roose 胯间撒娇，紧贴着那处嗅着。他可以闻到爸爸的味道。

 

爸爸绑住了我的手，所以他想要我的嘴。 Ramsay 想。

 

Roose 又拽住了他儿子的头发，强迫他抬头。

 

Ramsay 嘴唇被磕碰得有点严重， Roose 用手擦拭他嘴上的血， Ramsay  伸出舌头舔了起来。 Roose 皱了皱眉，将手指直捣进他的私生子的嘴里，夹弄起方才自作主张的小舌，用手指上的钻戒在 Ramsay 的舌上刺出不少伤口。

 

Ramsay 垂下眼睛掩住情绪。他很想用黏糊糊直淌的口水和血蹭到 Roose 那不知道几位数的裤子上，蹭得花里胡哨一片，蹭到报废他这条裤子，完事之后趁机赖走它，收藏在自己的衣柜里。

 

但是他有另一种感觉，这感觉先前就有，只不过现在在变大。他想小便。

 

Roose 终于抽出了手指，红色的手指， Ramsay 流着满嘴的血冲他笑。

 

爸爸不想要我的嘴，也不想要我的手，他想要我的屁股。

 

所以他扭起屁股，像饿了一天的狗看到主人快乐地摇尾巴乞食一样，满眼奢求地看着 Roose 。

 

“爸爸 ... 我好饿。但我的嘴不能吃了。”

 

他无辜又委屈地说，同时把屁股抬得更高，他知道自己的后面很湿，润滑剂和按摩棒刺激出来的体液还在他身体里，他已经把后面扩张地极好，父亲可以轻松地插进来。

 

“爸爸，爸爸 — ” Ramsay 反复喊着，语调兴奋地惊人，阴茎高高翘着，顶端滴着水。“求求你 — ”

 

Roose 解开了腰带， Ramsay 高兴地笑了，自觉地转过身去。

 

“闭上你的嘴。” Roose 在插进他的私生子的屁股时说道。于是 Ramsay 手上的束缚被解开了，同时嘴巴里被塞进了 Roose 的皮带。

 

爸爸不需要我的嘴。 Ramsay 确认道。

 

Ramsay 撑住石椅，用屁股吞吃着 Roose 的鸡巴，他幻想了多时的鸡巴。肉道湿乎乎的，抽插起来十分方便，没几下就带出了淫乱的水声。 Ramsay 直视着被他丢在绿化草坪上的裤子，他幻想那是一具尸体， Domeric 的。那尸体是被剥下虚伪皮相的血淋淋的肉块。

 

血淋淋的肉块看起来新鲜，但是很快会变质的，但他的好狗狗们不会让这发生的，它们会解决好这些的。像他现在吃爸爸的鸡巴，不过是比这更平静些罢了，毕竟肉是不会想不会动的。肉只能在那里等待被吃。

 

Ramsay 沉浸在他自己的世界里。

 

有水声，不同于抽插带出的淫乱黏糊的水声， Ramsay 这才迷迷糊糊意识到自己在排泄，尿液滋滋地喷发出来，接着他忽觉皮肤很烫。

 

他睁开眼睛。是病房的天花板。是一场春梦。父亲没有操他， Dominic 还活着，庸医护士还在以治疗为名囚禁他折磨他。这里只有湿乎乎的床单。他又尿床了。

 

他看向床头的零食和袋子。爬下床检查他藏起来的药。暗自决定下次 Domeric 假惺惺来探病的时候杀了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
